The apple between us
by nectarslice
Summary: Why is there beef between sephiroth and genesis? This fic is backstory on genesis and his apples and why Sephiroth hates him. No violence etc but contains sick which might be gross for some.


Genesis was very excite for joining soldier because finally he can meet his hero SEphiroth. "aaah" he said with the wind blowing on his pretty bronze hair, "Sephiroth you are all that I want and want to be next to Loveless. Are you the gift of the Goddess?" He was talking to himself.

A few year ago when Genssis was a young kid he made Banora juice which won a prize because it was very good tasting. He said that one day he wanted Sephiroth to try it because that was his dream come true.

While Genesis was in soldier floor hallway he saw Sephiroth come out of the training room! His heart beat was pounding and he blushed. "S-Sephiroth aah" he said x/x "I LOVE YOU"

"Okay." Sephiroth reply nonchantly. "Can I be of any help or"

"Oh I'M SORRY" genssis said embaressed. "Will you try my banora white juice? Please OwO "

"White juice? Is that supposed to be new dirty talk. Go away" sephiroth said making a quick hasty retreat. Genesis was left alone and he sobbed at his own awkwardness.

* * *

One day genesis was put in a mission together with sephiroth because there were no other soldiers to hire and Agneal was sick. Sephiroth did not look happy but agreed to go on the mission anyway. Their task was to fight monstaters. Sephiroth look very focus but genesis not.

"Infinite in mystery is gift of the godess" said Genesis reading LOVELESS while they were in the truck. He kept reading and Sephiroth looked annoyed.

"Will you please stop reading that. We have a mission and it is very VERY important?"

"My apologies" said Genesiss. "You can bite my apple as my form of apology"

"Bite your apple? Look stop playing games and let's get to work. We have monsters to fight." Sephiroth left the truck ready to fight.

"B-But I'm serious" said GEnesis sobbing as he took out a banora apple from his pocket.

* * *

They fighted lots of monsters together and sephiroth was very good. "WOW" thought Genesis "he fights better in real life than what I imagind" his eyes were shining in admiration. If only he could fight so well like him. If only he could get Sephiroth to notice him!

"How do you fight like that" GEsenis asked.

"Alot of training and practice. And not reading annoying poems." Sephiroth gave dirty look to Genesis.

"Yeah well I will never stop." Genesis gave back a challenge look. "Since you only ever pay attention to me when I am reading"

"So is that your plan? Very clever." Sephiroth then noticed a huge monster attack and defelcted the attack from genesis because it was about to kill him. His sword defeated the monster with 9999 damage in one hit. "See if I were not paying attention you would be dead. You ought to say thanks."

"THANKS" said Genesis happy that Sephiroth saved his life? He made a face that looked like uwu "Let me thank you by giving you this apple you can eat on."

"Look I don't want to put anything you've touched in my mouth. So please" Sephiroth said and then left. Genesis sobbed and then ate his own apple.

* * *

While Genesis and Sephiroth and Angal where fighting in the training room, Genesis got too COCKY and ended up injured like in that cutscene. Genesis was sitting in the medical room after getting surgery and had a bandage on his arm. Sephiroth came to visit him.

"You looked like you wanted to kill me and Angeal. What is your problem"

"well tHAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO A PATIENT" said Genesis puffing. "I just wanted you to notice me is all"

"Well I am noticing you by even bothering visiting you in hospital so don't act so ungrateful. I could be spending time training instead"

"FINE THEN GO TRAIN YOU FRUITHEAD" GENESIS SAID VERY LOUDLY. "BUT FIRST WILL YOU AT LEAST EAT MY APPLE BECAUSE I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY BAD BEHAVIOUR."

"I've already had lunch" Sephiroth said, before making a quick retreat, leaving Genesis alone sobbing.

* * *

Gensis was fedup of Shinra and decided to leave. But before he left he went into Sepiroth's bedroom and woke him up.

"Who dares to wake me up at this unholy hour." Sephiroth opened his eyes and saw Genesis. "You?"

"This might be the last time you see me" Genesis said holding a copy of Loveless and an apple. "The inside of me is dying and I am not sure how long I will last."

"Well I feel like I'm dying without any sleep. So please let me be"

"Sephiroth, what do you think is the gift of the goddess?"

"I don't know and I don't care" Sephiroth said trying to hide his head under his pillow.

"maybe because you never tried it. Please eat my apple. Just take ONE BITE"

"Look why DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME TRYING TO EAT YOUR APPLE. STOP." Sephiroth looked very rustled.

"I just want to share the best of Banora" Genesis said, putting the apple dangersly close to sephiroths mouth. "Please please"

"NO I WILL NOT." Sephiroth covered himself with blankets. "PLEASE GET OFF MY BED OR I WILL CUT YOU IN HALF."

"You can cut my apple in half and we can share" said Genesis

"NO." Sephiroth pushed Genesis off bed and then went back to sleeped.

"YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ME DO YOU" Genesis sobbed and left Shinra forever.

* * *

They were reunite when Zack and Sephiroth were in the reactor thing together and Genesis appeared out of nowhere. He now had a wing which he thought Sephiroth would notice but he didn't really.

"So Sephiroth, who would play the hero? You or I?"

"Look I don't care about your LOVELESS so you can be whoever. What are you doing with Hollander"

"Forget about him, it's been a while since we last talked and I THINK WE NEED TO CATCH UP. How has things been?"

"Rubbish because you keep doing things which is annoying Shinra and me." Sephiroth sighed. "Please stop before you do something and potentially put the world at threat."

"Why should I care about the world when the world not care about me!" Genesis looked angry and started throwing apples everywhere. "Do you care about me Sephiroth! Does the world care about you too!"

"Um yes it does because everyone loves me. And if I didn't care about you then would I be here?"

"R-really ouo" said Genesis. "Sephroth cares about me? Then...will you eat all these apples I threw on the ground"

"NO" SAID SEPHIROTH very annoyed. "If I refuse to eat your apples why DO YOU THINK I'LL EAT THEM OFF THE FLOOR. DIRTY" said Sephiroth as he kicked one apple towards Genesis which ended up in his mouth. Genesis sobbed as he ate the apple.

* * *

In the Nibel reactor Genesis was waiting in there for Sephiroth. By now his colour hair was the same as sephiroth because of his degrading problem. Even though he was dying he still had the energy and will to get Sephiroth to notice him.

"Hello Seph it's been a while" said Genssis as he appeared out of nowhere.

"You're not supposed to be here" said Sephiroth. "Let me guess you want me to eat your apple when my answer is NO."

"Please wait" Said Genesis after he quoted a bunch of lines from LOVELESS. "Oh by the way your mum Jenova is from outer space and you are a monster like the rest of us. We are all monsters! Woe be us because only the goddess can save us now. Also I am degrading so I would like to BORROW YOUR CELLS since it may be the only thing that will save me."

Sephiroth gave him a long stare. "Why would I give you my cells and why do you say that in a strange manner."

"Because we should exchange cells" said Genesis in a flirty way. "If you eat my cells then you will be human again. And if I have yours then I will stop degrading. Good idea?" He took an apple out of his pocket and showed it to Sephiroth.

"You can't be serious." Sepiroth looked sick. He could smell the apple. When Genesis bought it close to him he felt too sick and then started to THROW UP ON APPLE. "YOU CAN ROT IN HELL AND I WILL NEVER EAT YOUR APPLE WHETHER I AM HERO OR WORLD DESTROYING VILLAIN. EVER." Sephiroth then walked off.

Genesis was left alone to sob. He was about to bite the apple but realized Sephiroths sick was all over it so he cleaned it first before eating it FOR it was the last ever time genesis would see Sephiroth ever ever again.


End file.
